There's Hope YUKIxTOHRU
by Wild-chan
Summary: As Tohru sits outside her home, waiting for Kyo to arrive, she has no idea what will hit her. YukixTohru oneshot. PLEASE EXCUSE THE REPEATED FIRST SENTENCE. DOES THAT, NOT ME.


Tohru sat on the rock, just outside the small house in which she lived

Tohru sat on the rock, just outside the small house in which she lived. Her long, brunette hair lay over her shoulder and her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She was waiting for him to come to see her.

'Him' was her boyfriend, Kyo Sohma. They had only been going out for a few weeks, but the two were smitten. He was handsome, with his floppy orange hair and amber eyes, and everyone said she was beautiful. They made the perfect couple, their guardian, Shigure, had said over breakfast a day or so ago.

Tohru slipped a small photograph from her jacket pocket. It was of a pretty lady, with short hair and a serene smile, looking into the camera. Tohru's lips curved into a smile as she looked at the photo… her mother, Kyoko.

"I love you, Mom," she murmured to the picture and slipped it back into her pocket, letting her hands drop to her knees, barely covered by her navy blue skirt. She touched the black and white bead bracelet that clung to her wrist, given to her by Kyo. She gave a gusty sigh of pleasure.

Just then, a figure appeared from behind a couple of trees. Tohru stood up, dusting her outfit lightly, and flipping a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Hello, Kyo!" she said happily, walking forward to greet the figure. But as she touched his arm, she noticed it wasn't covered by the black shirt Kyo normally wore. No, the arm was covered by a white fabric jacket. Tohru's mouth dropped open.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she squealed, stepping back and falling onto the rock, her eyes closing in embarrassment. The man walked towards her.

"It's okay," he murmured in a gentle tone. Tohru opened one eye slowly, then the other much quicker. She blinked as she gazed at the mysterious figure. He was her friend, the prince of the school, Yuki Sohma.

"Hi Yuki! I didn't expect you to be here," Tohru said, trying to muster a happy tone. Yuki sat down on the rock beside her, his stunning silver hair blowing slightly in the breeze. He looked so out of place, in his clean white jacket, black trousers and shoes, sitting with Tohru on a stone outside a small house. Tohru shivered slightly, and looked at Yuki. Yuki looked down at her.

"I didn't expect to be here," he murmured, turning his thoughtful gaze from Tohru to the moon, shining a brilliant white in the indigo sky. Tohru blinked, just as Yuki continued.

"I hate saying this to you, Tohru," he sighed, his eyes clouded over as if in great pain. "Even if it's good for me." Tohru's head tilted in confusion.

"You're going to be ever so sad, Tohru, but I hope you will not hate me. The thing is, Kyo has moved away to live with his master once again." Tohru's mouth dropped open and she turned away slightly. Yuki's hand landed on her shoulder and he turned her towards him.

"Tohru, don't be like this, please. He didn't have a chance to say goodbye to you… you looked so peaceful and beautiful, lying there asleep. And he didn't want to wake you. He said he loved you, but he didn't want to stay in the Sohma household for any longer. I'm sorry."

Tohru stared up at Yuki, her eyes misted with fallen tears.

"Why didn't anyone stop him?" she cried, tears running down her cheeks. She got to her feet, and ran into the trees, her hair flying wildly out behind her.

Tohru didn't stop running, until she found a large oak tree. There she sank to her knees, and put her head in her hands. Her hair was wet from the rain that had started to fall, and her skin was pale with shock. She lay on her side and stared at the sky – the moon shone down in front of her, but Tohru couldn't see the light. To her, the sky was just a dusty porcelain plate on a ragged navy tablecloth.

Just then, Tohru felt something. A hand, placed over her stomach. An arm placed over her shoulders. A gentle breath in her ear. Strangely, she felt calm, and she felt no need to scream. She felt as if an angel was holding her tightely, keeping her safer than any hold anyone had ever had on her. The touch of her lover.

"Kyo?" she murmured hopefully as a cheek touched hers and slender fingers locked with her own. She turned over to gaze at the angel that cradled her so lovingly.

"No, Tohru," a voice, as gentle as the sea lightly swishing against the rocks, said. "It's me, Yuki."

Tohru gazed into the all too familiar eyes, not knowing what to do. She opened her mouth, and an ivory finger was placed over her lips.

"Hush now," Yuki said softly, pulling her closer to him.

"Yuki," Tohru said.

"Yes?" came the reply.

"What…" Tohru felt a hand touch her face, and something panged inside her. Not loss, not sadness, not anger. It felt like love. "Never…" But she had no time to finish as a pair of lips landed on her own. The lips of an angel… the lips of Yuki. And, as the two embraced, to Tohru, the porcelain plate had just been dusted, and the table cloth had been replaced with a new one. There was hope.

"Thank You, mom," Tohru murmured softly as the kiss ended. "Thank you."


End file.
